The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
In distributed systems, files of different file types can be processed by different applications. However, interacting with various different applications to provide the files to the applications directly can be inefficient. Maintaining a centralized portal for interacting with different applications can also be challenging, as it requires revising the settings for the centralized portal whenever an application goes online, offline, or changes its handling of files. Thus, there is a need for techniques to dynamically interface files with different applications.
While each of the figures illustrates a particular embodiment for purposes of illustrating a clear example, other embodiments may omit, add to, reorder, and/or modify any of the elements shown in the figures.